Typically, automotive transfer cases provide a two-speed planetary arrangement. One of the arrangements provides a high range RWD drive, the other provides a high range four-wheel drive and also provides a low range four-wheel drive. While this is very effective is passenger vehicles, it can be improved when employed in truck applications, such as pick-up trucks. When a pick-up truck is operated unloaded, the majority of the vehicle weight is on the front axle. However, when the pick-up truck is loaded, the majority of the vehicle weight is on the rear axle.